Right Where You Want Me
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: If Roxas was the quiet tripplet, always doing the safe thing...then why was he making out with a stranger in the middle of the dance floor? Made for AkuRoku Day 2011


**Title: **Right Where You Want Me

**Rating: **Is there any rating higher than M? No? Cool, wanted to check, then this is rated M!

**Word Count: **About 3,100 words.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts they belong to Disney and Square Enix. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Don't worry I'll give them back…eventually ;) Oh! And I also don't own this song; it belongs to Jesse McCartney in all his sexy singing wonder.

**A/N: **Come, come now. We all know how undeniably sexy Jesse McCartney is, so I decided to write a sexy song-fic using one of my fav songs from him! I can't think of any other way to celebrate AkuRoku day! Well I can but it would be very difficult to place myself in the game and in Axel's pants… *Ahem* Anyways, enjoy! And happy AkuRoku day everyone!

**Update 10/26/11: **For some odd reason, this thing was posted as "incomplete" and I just figured that out two months later. My bad guys! I don't know why I keep doing this.

_OoO-oOo_

Sora grabbed both of his brother's arms and dragged them to the dance floor. "It's our birthday! We gotta party!" he yelled over the music. Roxas and Ventus shared a grin as they allowed their younger brother to drag them off.

Roxas found himself sandwiched in between in between them. Normally he wouldn't allow this, but as Sora said it was their birthday. They were finally twenty-one and they needed to celebrate.

_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I never felt the need to lose control_

The middle blonde let the music flow threw him as his hips rocked in time with his siblings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver and smiled.

With a chuckle, Roxas leaned closer to Sora. "Riku's watching us So." He said nuzzling his nose in Sora's chocolate hair. Sora turned his head slightly and cackled with delight.

"Let's give him a show then." The brunette said, his lips barely grazing the shell of Roxas' ear.

Ventus laughed softly and Roxas could feel his breath against the back of his heated neck. "You both are horrible people." He said even as he grabbed Roxas' hips.

It wasn't a hidden fact that Riku enjoyed watching the triplets together. Years ago, Sora informed his brothers' of his boyfriend's fantasy and ever since they used it against the silver haired male.

Ventus grinded his hips harshly against Roxas, which made him buck into Sora. The youngest male let his head fall back with a silent moan.

People openly watched as the three males danced against each other. It was an erotic sight. The triplets complemented each other in all ways.

While Sora was the darkest with his tan skin and brown hair, Ventus was the brightest, his pale skin and bright blonde hair. Roxas was, as always, right in the middle. His honey blonde hair and slightly tanned skin brought the boys together.

It was no surprise that they gathered a crowd. It wasn't everyday sight to see such beautiful creatures moving sinfully together.

Suddenly, Sora's presence was no longer in front of Roxas. Opening his cornflower blue eyes, he saw his brother being pulled away by Riku. Sora had a bright smile on his face. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later!" he called before the two were swallowed by the crowd.

The other two brothers laughed. Roxas leaned his head back to rest on Ventus' shoulder. "Are you going to find Terra?" he asked as their bodies swayed to the beat.

He felt more than heard Ventus hum. "I'm going to stay with you for a while longer. Terra will have me all night."

Roxas smiled. He liked Terra; the older man was good for Ventus.

The honey blonde turned so he was facing his older brother. "You can go find him, you know. I don't mind." Ventus gave him a guilty smile. "You sure? 'Cuz I can wait. It's your birthday too."

Roxas smiled and stopped moving. He grabbed his brother's hands in his own. "Go find him Ven. Tell him I said you have to be in working order tomorrow. Sora said something about shopping."

Ventus gave Roxas a grateful smile and a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, kid."

Roxas watched with a smile as his brother walked off to find his lover. He didn't mind that his brothers left him, it was their birthday as much as his; they deserved to be with their lovers. Pushing way the twinge of loneliness he felt in his chest, Roxas continued to dance by himself.

There was no point in feeling sad over something he couldn't change.

Roxas lost himself in the music. The thumping bass fueled his motions. He was so caught up; he didn't feel the person getting closer behind him until he felt warm hands on his hips.

Turning his head, the first thing he saw was red hair and pale skin. "I hope you don't mind. You looked lonely out here. And I just couldn't stand to have someone as sexy as you dancing by themselves." A voice smooth as velvet said in his ear.

Roxas shivered. "I don't mind at all." The blonde said with a smirk. He turned so he was facing the stranger and was almost shocked into stillness. _'He's beautiful' _the blonde thought staring into bright jade eyes.

The redhead laughed when he noticed him staring. "See something you like, baby?" he asked huskily.

Roxas bit his lip on a moan. He wanted this mysterious redhead, and he wanted him now.

_Always held it back and played it slow_

_But not this time_

"I'm Roxas." The blonde said with a smile. The hands on his hips tightened as the redhead thrust against him harshly.

"The name's Axel." The redhead said in Roxas' ear, nipping at the lobe gently. "Commit it to memory…you never know when you might me screaming it."

Roxas gasped. This man was sex on legs, and if his hip movements were any indication, Roxas was going to enjoy his birthday more than he thought.

"Is that so?" Roxas asked. Their bodies were dry humping more than dancing, and Roxas could feel the beginnings of an erection against his hip.

"I like to think so." Axel said. And then they were kissing. Roxas opened his mouth to Axel and he immediately tasted cinnamon and smoke. The taste of Axel, and he was hooked.

The redhead proved to be an incredible kisser. His tongue plunged in teasingly and Roxas instinctively pushed back with his. They fought for dominance, until Roxas' tongue withdrew slowly while stroking Axel's invitingly.

Axel dominated Roxas' mouth and the blonde's pulse picked up until he could hear it pounding in his ears. He felt Axel's hands move up and under his shirt, his hands stroking his chest.

Roxas moaned softly when Axel caught his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on it before he released the blonde.

They were both panting softly and neither noticed they had stopped moving together.

"Axel." Roxas moaned softly making the redhead growl and grab his hand, dragging him off the dance floor.

"W-wait!" Roxas cried making Axel pause. "I need to get my keys." Axel grinned. The blonde was as good as his.

"Lead the way."

Roxas moved towards the table where his friends were sitting. "I'm off guys." The blonde said when he reached them, his hand still incased in Axel's.

Naminé raised a suggestive eyebrow with a smirk making Roxas blush. "Call me tomorrow" she said toasting her drink to him. Roxas rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Be careful with the birthday boy!" she said to Axel with a wink making Xion laugh. Axel smirked. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." Axel said making Roxas bite his lip. The redhead's voice was going straight to his groin.

The redhead pulled Roxas away and once they were outside the club, Roxas found himself pinned against the nearest wall.

The blonde groaned when Axel kissed him again. Roxas laced his hands in soft red hair as Axel plundered his mouth. Their trapped cocks thrust together making Roxas throw his head back with a soft cry.

Axel took advantage of his exposed neck and latched his teeth to the smooth skin biting down harshly making Roxas hiss.

_Baby, don't be gentile. I can handle anything._

Axel pulled away, after successfully leaving a few marks on Roxas' neck, and pulled him towards his motorcycle. Roxas saw the sleek bike and frowned.

When Axel caught the look he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You have a thing against motorcycles?"

Roxas shook his head. "I was hoping to molest you a bit before we got to your place."

Axel barked out a laugh and leaned down to kiss Roxas again. "Oh you're going to be so much fun." He said against his lips.

The trip to Axel's house was maddening. The vibrations of the bike under Roxas nearly had him rutting against Axel's back. The blonde kept squirming against his partner trying not to act like a cat in heat. The redhead knew how the blonde was feeling, and every so often he would reach back and stroke Roxas' thigh making the blonde whine in frustration.

When they finally got to Axel's place, Roxas tore off his helmet and began to place tiny kisses against the back of Axel's neck. The redhead shivered when the blonde took his earlobe in his mouth. He turned his head and captured Roxas in a fierce, hungry kiss.

Roxas' hand found the front of Axel's pants and impatiently began to unbutton them. Axle grabbed Roxas' hands in his own. "As much as I would love fucking you on my bike, we're outside." The redhead reminded him.

Roxas groaned eagerly. "Want you to fuck me hard." He mumbled against Axel's lips making the redhead hiss and pull them both from the bike and into the house.

Roxas found himself, once again pushed up against a wall but he didn't mind. He just wanted Axel and he wanted him now.

The redhead began grinding them together and Roxas wrapped his legs around the taller man making it easier for him. The blonde was panting loudly; the lean body up against his was driving him crazy.

_Girl I'm gonna let you have your way with me_

_When you move like that it's hard to breath_

"Axel, bedroom." The blonde ordered licking the shell of his ear, taking the pierced lobe in between his teeth. He needed the redhead in him and he needed it now.

Axel placed both hands on Roxas' ass to get a better grip as he steered them towards his bedroom, where he deposited Roxas on his bed.

The blonde pulled at Axel's shirt, wanting to feel their skin pressed together. The redhead chuckled at how impatient the blonde was but quickly pulled off his shirt.

Roxas' breath caught when that pale skin was exposed to him. His fingers traced the muscles before him before his lips latched onto a nipple. Axel groaned as Roxas' teeth played with the sensitive nub.

His hands made busy work of unbuttoning Roxas' shirt before he pulled it off. Then, in a whirlwind of movement, Roxas found himself on his back with his pants halfway down his legs. Axel kneeled in between Roxas' legs kissing the soft skin.

Axel slowly peeled Roxas' pants off his body, smirking at the fact that the boy had no boxers on underneath. He pulled his pants all the way off, making sure to take off the blonde's shoes, and kissed his way back up the boy's body.

Roxas never knew just how sensitive his legs were until then, and he couldn't help the loud moans that spilled from his kiss swollen lips. When Axel finally took him into his mouth the blonde arched his back as a breathless cry of Axel's name fell from his lips.

_I never thought it could be like this_

_But I was wrong_

Axel nipped softly at the heart shaped head of Roxas' cock making him cry out and thrust his hips up and thread his fingers into the surprisingly soft hair. "A-axel. God!" Roxas cried.

The redhead placed a hand on Roxas' hips to keep the blonde from choking him, and took more of Roxas into his mouth.

Roxas was whimpering and writhing beneath the redhead. He wanted the redhead inside him, but he didn't want the oral stimulation to stop. He tried, in vain, to thrust more of himself inside the warm cavern sucking him.

"Oh god, oh god." Roxas whimpered, "Axel mo—mmfh." Axel placed his fingers inside of Roxas' open mouth and the blonde immediately began to coat the digits with saliva.

Axel moaned at the feeling of Roxas' tongue doing fellatio on his fingers, making Roxas moan as the vibrations sent pleasure straight up his spine.

When he thought the fingers were coated enough, axel pulled them out and traced a wet path down Roxas' body. When he reached the quivering opening, Axel slowly circled the whole making Roxas cry out again.

His back arched clear off the bed when Axel plunged two fingers inside his tight hole. Roxas' eyes rolled as Axel fingered him.

He rolled his hips, trying to get those fingers to brush up against his prostate. Axel knew when he hit it because Roxas let out a keening moan and the redhead was sure to remember it for later.

Axel stretched him as quickly as he dared. They both needed this but he wasn't risking hurting the blonde for the sake of his pleasure. He added a third finger and Roxas lost it.

Pulling at the hair in his hands, Roxas tried to warn the redhead he was going to come. Either the redhead didn't get it or didn't care because he just sucked Roxas down his throat and swallowed.

Roxas came with a shout of Axel's name, as the redhead swallowed his seed.

The blonde's back hit the bed as his body relaxed he let out a faint groan when the redhead pulled his fingers from his body.

"Please." Roxas whispered. "I need you in me."

Axel groaned at those words and quickly removed his pants. He scooted Roxas closer to the head of the bed and reached for his lube and condoms. Axel

_Can't explain it. _

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly_

_In slow motion, my imaginations running._

Axel set the required items next to the blonde and kissed him deeply. Roxas could faintly taste himself on Axel's tongue but was too far gone to care. The blonde maneuvered his body so that his legs were on the redhead's shoulders and smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for, Axel?" he asked teasingly. "I thought I'd be screaming your name by now."

Axel growled low in his throat as he ripped open a condom and slid it on. The blonde grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some in his palm. The angle he was in made it difficult to slather it on Axel but he was stubborn. When the redhead was ready, he leaned down and kissed Roxas softly.

He gently breached Roxas, making the blonde bite his lip and scrunch his face up in discomfort.

_Try'na keep my body still_

_Oh, I can hardly stand the trill._

Axel waited for the blonde to adjust even though his instincts were telling him to pound into the tight heat surrounding him. When Roxas' face smoothed into pleasure, the redhead took that as his signal to move.

He pumped his hips slowly at first then picked up the speed as the blonde adjusted to having him inside him. Axel's hair tickled Roxas face as the man leaned down to suck on his neck, but he hardly minded. He could hear the low moans of surrender Axel made as he fucked him slowly into the mattress. The blonde whimpered and started to push his hips up with each thrust. He cursed in frustration when the redhead didn't get the hint to fuck him harder.

"_Baby, don't be gentile. I can take a little pain" _Roxas moaned. Axel lifted his head and looked into those blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked hating the thought of hurting the smaller male.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hair harshly making him wince. "I'll tell you if I can't take it." He hissed. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

Axel groaned at those erotic words and thrust harder making Roxas cry out and throw his head back. The blonde met Axel thrust for thrust bringing them closer to their climax. Axel began to rotate his hips and Roxas saw stars as his prostate was hit.

"G-god," he cried arching his back, "harder…right there…just like that!"

Their movements became frantic as they got closer to the peak. Axel reached a hand down to stroke Roxas in time with his thrusts.

"Oh…oh god Axel!" he cried. He could feel his orgasm approaching but he didn't want it to end. Axel's grip on him tightened and Roxas lost it. He came for the second time that night with a yell of Axel's name.

The redhead lasted a few more minutes before he too was taken over the edge. His hips thrust inside Roxas deeply before he filled the condom with his spunk.

He collapsed on Roxas chest making the blonde huff. "Sorry. Just…give me a second." The redhead murmured softly.

Roxas just smiled and ran a comforting hand through the slightly sweaty red mane. When Axel collected himself, he gently slipped out of Roxas making his sigh and flopped on the bed next to him.

"Fuck kid." Axel sighed, "I may need a cigarette after that." He joked rummaging through his side table drawer pulling out a box of Parliaments. "Want one?" he asked offering Roxas one.

They laid there smoking in silence until Axel turned to him. "So today's your birthday? How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-one." Roxas answered, "You?"

Axel smiled. "I'll be twenty-four in a month. What's your favorite color?"

"Gray."

This continued back and forth until neither knew what to ask next.

Silence over took the room once again, but it was a comfortable one. Roxas hand his head on Axel's warm chest while the redhead traced idle patterns on his back.

Just as Roxas was about to fall asleep, Axel's voice brought him back.

"Hey, so you wonna do it again?" he asked making Roxas laugh. The blonde pushed himself up and straddled Axel's lanky body. "You think you can handle it, baby?"

_You got me, right where you want me_

**A/N :**It is exactly 8:13PM over here. I made my deadline and I am exteremly proud of myself. I hope you all enjoyed my little piece of sexy AkuRoku-ness! Now, I'm off to finish writing Struggle!

~Pyro13


End file.
